Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine, and more particularly to an exercise machine designed to enable its user to assume interchangeably a seated position and an upside-down position so as to enhance the exercise effect.
The conventional exercise machines are generally so designed that they are used by exercisers in a standing or seated position. It is believed that the effect of exercise is further enhanced by calling for the exercisers to assume an upside-down position. None of the conventional exercise machines is designed to enable an exerciser to assume an inverted position at the same time that the exerciser is doing exercise.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine with means to allow a user thereof to assume interchangeably a seated position and an upside-down position.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an exercise machine comprising a base, a seat mounted on the base, a leg-exercising mechanism mounted on the base, and two hand grips connected to the leg-exercising mechanism. The present invention is characterized by the seat which is provided with two rocking frames, each having a top portion, a bottom portion, an arcuate portion, and a support portion. The top portion is fastened with the backrest. The bottom portion is fastened with the underside of the seat. The arcuate portion is extended from the bottom portion. The support portion is located between the arcuate portion and the top portion. By virtue of the rocking action of the arcuate portion, the exercise machine can be caused to rest in its entirety on a floor surface by the support portions of the two rocking frames.